villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trace Legacy
Image: N/A *Name: Trace Legacy *Origin: Two Kinds *Age: 25 *Alias: Grand Templar Trace *Occupation: Formerly Grand Templar, curently a fugitive *Powers and skills: Swordfighting, normal and black magic (including fireballs, telekenisis, magic shields, baleful polymorph, and demonic summoning.) *Goals: originally to wipe out or enslave all Keidrans (primitive beast-people) and Bastins (more advanced beast-people), now just to settle down with his new girlfreind. *Hobbies: study of life-extending magics, sex with girlfreind. *Type of villain: Genocidal maniac and evil wizard, reformed. Trace Legacy is both the former Villain and the Hero of the online comic Two Kinds. Early Life Trace was the child of a peasant family in the Human territories of Mekkan. He was recruited into the Templar order (a group similar to the Paladins of D&D or WarCraft). During his training, he met his future wife, Sara. Start Of Darkness After he met Sara, he did everything he could to win her affection-short of actually talking to her, that is. After a staged battle with the Dragon-lady Nora, Nora suggested that Trace simply introduce himself to Sara. Trace did so, and after a short courtship, married her on the first day of winter. Trace and Sara moved to a small cottage near the Human/Wolf-Keidran border. One spring day, a Keidran theif shot Sara with a poisoned arrow, killing her. In his greif, Trace turned to the necromantic force known as Dark Manna to try to ressurect her. The spell backfired, knocking trace unconsious, and poisoning his mind. When trace awoke, he went on a rampage, sadistically slaughtering the theif's home village down to the cubs, whom he sold off. Upon his return, he used his considerable magic ability to turn the Grand Master Templar into a Keidran and sold her into slavery. He took over the order, replacing the top staff wth hand-chosen replacements, and began to take over the human government. Through his new minions, he was told that for humanity to truly rule all of Mekkan, the Keidran female known as Flora had to be hunted down and destroyed. Reformation When Trace attacked Flora, the deity Neutral, Goddess of Balance rendered Trace amnesiac, repressing the insane part of his mind, which became known as Templar Trace among fans. Trace awoke with Multiple Personality Disorder and amnesia. Templar Trace only surfaces extremely rarely. To date, Evil Trace has resurfaced four times, once in a villiage during a magical assault on Trace's mind, once during a mage's duel with the Keidran assassins Zen and Natani, when he used Dark Manna to summon a demon-like entity known as a Faulse Dragon, he managed to corrupt Trace's mind during a conversation with Keith, one of the few new comrades managed to ally with after being mindwiped, and once when he was angry with Nora. Templar Trace also seemed to merge with Good trace when Flora was injured by the insane Bastin wizard, Intellignece General Alabaster. Trace and Flora are f**k-buddies. Identifying traits *Cobalt blue hair *Blue eyes *Left hand burnt black by evil magic. *Male Caucasian Trivia *His name refers to his amnesia, trace (infentesimal ammount) legacy (memory) Category:Dark Magic Category:Sadists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Wizards Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villain Category:Male Villians Category:Webcomic villain Category:Xenophobes Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Mass Murderer Category:Slavedrivers